El arte de la felicidad
by Gldxz
Summary: ..la vida de Deidara era un caso perdido; su danna ya no era como antes. Justo en su momento más critico es donde conoce al que podría ser su verdadera felicidad.. ItaXDei principalmente y toque SasoXDei, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

OoOoO!! Espero que esten muy bien!.. verán.. este nuevo fic que he comenzado fue pedido/inspirado ((o como quieran llamarle…)) por y para Chio! ((niña muchas gracias por el apoyo!! Prometo que llevaré mis fics hasta tus amigas!! Yee))

Fue inspirado en una cancion llamada "Por amor al arte" (( de Ivan Guevara))

Espero no ofender a nadie.. y aqunque netamente la cancion es.. "Yuri" ((ustedes saben… mujerXmujer))…. Pude percibir una esencia que me animo a escribir esto!

Asi que… sin mas mito… DISFRUTEN!!

* * *

**El Arte de la Felicidad**

..

..

..

**Deidara' s POV**

**_**

**_**

_Ya es de madrugada. Hoy más que nunca, estoy plenamente emocionado porque tendré una entrevista para una revista; ademas, tentre una cita en la noche con mi maestro y compañero: Akasuna no Sasori; llevo más de 7 meses saliendo con el reconocido diseñador gráfico que ha salido en afamadas revistas como "Eternal King" y "UchihArt". Yo, además de ser su aprendiz y ayudante, soy su pareja._

_Aunque si bien he terminado la carrera de Moldeado en Arcilla en una prestigiosa universidad, me interesa también conocer lo que Sasori hace, y como ambos compartimos el estudio donde trabaja, a veces me dedico a hacer mis figuras y otras veces ayudo a Sasori con lo que este a mi alcance; quien sabe, quizás en unos años pueda especializarme en ambas cosas para poder hacer lo que he deseado desde mi infancia: Lograr el arte perfecto._

_¿Qué es arte? No es solo la habilidad de crear o hacer. Para mi el arte va más aya. Es algo que podemos admirar por unos segundos y hallar su esencia al instante, para después dejarlo ir, como el tiempo, como la vida. Las tres están sumamente relacionadas: el tiempo, la vida y el arte son oro, pero son relativamente efímeros; ese es mi verdadero significado._

_Lo cierto es que mi maestro no lo ve como yo; cree que el arte es algo que debe perdurar por toda la eternidad, y que todas las generaciones que vienen tienen que conocer. Yo siempre le cuestiono "¿Para qué? Si en los próximos años nadie podrá notar su verdadera esencia, la esencia que se percibe en el momento, en el instante que es creado. Eso es lo que vale."_

_Siempre que hablamos de ello terminamos discutiendo. De hecho siempre discutimos, puesto que la relación que nosotros tenemos no es totalmente oficial; ya que él es tan famoso, no puede ir por la vida revelando (conmigo a su lado) que es homosexual, pues arruinaría su reputación. Por eso ocultamos la verdad, y por ello la mayor parte de nuestras discusiones._

_Si; lo quiero, pero creo que para alguien tan grande, tan brillante y tan respetado como él no debería de ser problema decir lo que ambos sentimos. _

_O será que... ¿El no siente nada por mí? ¿Y por eso no quiere hacerlo publico? No lo se… es confuso. _

_..._

_Pero hasta ahora no tengo nada más que a él. No tengo padres, pues murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 9 años. Como no tenía ningún otro tutor o responsable (y por ser menor), quedé a cargo de una vecina cercana a mis padres; una loca señora que vivía con sus 3 hermanas y 7 gatos. Eran todas raras; y por sobre todo eran sumamente regordetas y ruidosas. Una vez que obtuve beca para estudiar en una preparatoria privada, me separé de ellas dándoles las debidas gracias por todas las atenciones (si, estaban locas las cuatro, pero con todo y eso, agradezco que me hayan cuidado por 8 años). Cuando llegue a la preparatoria estaba completamente solo; no conocía a ninguna persona; por suerte, el mismo día que llegué, me alojaron en una habitación que compartiría con otro alumno. Fue ahí donde conocí a Sasori y nos hicimos grandes amigos; se podría decir que éramos mucho más que eso._

_Cuando terminamos los años en el instituto, me fui a vivir con el a un departamento muy moderno. Éramos realmente felices teniéndonos a nosotros dos, haciendo cada quien su arte, pero al fin y al cabo, juntos._

_Con el tiempo, nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte, a tal grado que ambos salíamos a todos lugares. Era su confidente, su amante, su mejor amigo... era su marioneta._

_Ahora, gracias a que ha obtenido fama y una buena reputación en la sociedad, hacemos como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Usualmente solo nos vemos en la noche, pero con todo el trabajo que tiene, ya casi nunca hablamos. La última noche que la pasamos bien, fue cuando necesitaba el boceto de un hombre desnudo, y empezó a vendarme los ojos, colocando mi cuerpo a su antojo sobre el sofá de la sala, para momentos después comenzar a dibujar. Cuando termino se acercó a mi, uniendo mis labios con los suyos y susurrando "Te quiero", ahora cubriendo mi cuerpo con su fina y larga capa (la cual llevaba puesta y no pensaba quitarse sino hasta estar completamente excitado). Fue la última noche que me tocó._

_Extraño al antiguo Sasori; el que todas las mañanas me despertaba con un beso en la mejilla, y que en las noches frías me cobijaba con sus abrazos, el que me pedía ayuda por las tardes cuando necesitaba comida o pintura. Quizás el haber salido del instituto es lo que haya hecho el cambio. Quizás la edad que tiene (él tiene 24 y yo 23). No lo se. Lo que más recuerdo, es que en esos tiempos, él tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora se limita a hacerlo. Se volvió frío y arrogante. Aunque nunca me ha lastimado, a veces lloro dentro de mi habitación, esperando a que mi maestro regrese a como era antes._

_Por ello mi felicidad ante la cita que me_ _aguarda, asi podré volver a platicar como antes. Aunque sea por una sola noche..._

_Pues le quiero tanto como quiero al arte..._

_**End Deidara' s POV**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Gracias por leer!! ((si esta muy largo… que rayos))… jeje Espero reviews!! Y muy pronto lo continuare!! Mucha suerte a todoos!! ((si hay cosas sin aclarar… perdon… jajaja))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

Pues.. aquí el segundo cap. Y amm… pues… eso

Jajajaja

* * *

El Arte de la Felicidad

..

..

..

Deidara se despertó muy temprano. Pues tenía que asistir a la que sería su primera entrevista. Aunque no era un reconocido artista como Sasori, le solicitaron un encuentro para un artículo de la revista UchihArt; vería al periodista a las 2:30 pm en una cafetería.

Se dispuso a entrar a la ducha, llevando en sus blancos brazos su ropa y una toalla. Al entrar, pudo divisar el cuerpo de su pareja que estaba frente al lavamanos, observándose en el espejo mientras cepillaba su sedoso cabello rojo, con una toalla que le cubría desde la cintura hasta las rodillas. El rubio lo miró sonrojado.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Sasori con una voz elegante (característica de él), volteando a ver a Deidara sin dejar de cepillar su cabello.

-Un, danna… -respondió el rubio, desviando la mirada (le ponía nervioso que el pelirrojo le mirara) -… me preguntaba si hoy podrías llevarme a mi destino… un.

-… - Sasori lo observó dudoso; había olvidado a dónde iba a ir su pareja.

-Tú sabes… lo que te conté ayer. Me llamaron y… humm… - Deidara bajó la mirada, retrocediendo de ese lugar, para esperar fuera del baño a que Sasori saliera. Estaba decepcionado; ni por una vez, él le prestaba atención... Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, el brazo del pelirrojo le detuvo.

-¡OH! ya recuerdo, Deidara… - hizo que el rubio girara un poco para verlo a los ojos – te llevaré. No te preocupes. – al decir esto, Sasori le regaló una sonrisa al rubio, con la cual éste se sintió un poco mas aliviado.

-Arigato, danna… - le sonrío a Sasori, y en ese instante, el pelirrojo atrapó sus labios en un beso.

-Ok, Deidara; es tu turno de usar el baño. Te espero… - dijo y salió del baño, dejándolo en el baño; el rubio seguía con sus dudas, pero se sintió más calmado con ese beso.

...

...

...

...

...

-¿Por donde es, Deidara? – Dijo Sasori conduciendo el carro en una gran avenida.

-Unn... según la dirección, es en la calle Amaterasu… osea que es… humm… en la siguiente calle a la izquierda.

-De acuerdo… - Sasori hizo lo indicado, girando el volante de su auto, entrando a la calle que, en un futuro, sería el lugar favorito de Deidara.

El Mustang de Sasori se detuvo casi enfrente de la Cafetería, que tenía por nombre "Vollmond" en un llamativo letrero negro. Era un comercio pequeño pero muy bien adornado, con su fachada color hueso, tenía bancas tanto dentro del local como fuera; eran color café, con el respaldo de metal que formaba figuras románticas, dando un aspecto refinadamente Frances, aunque Deidara se preguntaba por que si daba es aspecto tenía nombre alemán. Sin fijarse demasiado en eso, abrió la puerta del carro.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, danna… te veo mas tarde, humm. – iba a salir del carro, cuando de pronto la mano de su pareja le detiene, haciendo su mejilla hasta su rostro y plantado un largo beso en los labios de "su" rubio.

-Te quiero, Deidara… llámame por cualquier cosa – muy a su pesar, el pelirrojo dejó ir a Deidara, quien debido al beso había vuelto el color de sus mejillas a un tono rojizo. – Mucha suerte…

-Gracias, danna… también te quiero – sonrió el rubio, saliendo del carro.

Vio desde la banqueta como el carro se iba alejando. De pronto, recordando el espacio y tiempo, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"_-¡¡KAMI-SAMA!! ES MI PRIMERA ENTREVISTA…"_ - dijo para si mismo el rubio con los nervios de punta. Dio media vuelta y observó el local, sin dejar de pensar en cosas como: -Lo voy a arruinar - ¿Qué tal si se burlan de mi? -¿Qué tal si jugaron conmigo al decir que era una entrevista?- ¿Y si ven q no tengo experiencia?- ¡No traje pastillas para el mal aliento!

Se dirigió lentamente a una de las mesas que estaban fuera y se sentó, viendo el menú y pensando en qué pediría. Era relativamente temprano, así que no se preocupo demasiado por buscar a la persona que lo entrevistaría; sabía que aun no había llegado.

Llego una hermosa mesera a donde él estaba. Era de cabello negro y brillante, unos ojos color gris realmente atractivos. Llevaba una libreta en la mano donde apuntaría al orden de Deidara; un frappuchino y unas galletas de chocolate.

Cuando llego la orden, Deidara dio las gracias a la mesera, notando cómo esta se sonrojaba al marcharse. El rubio, siendo por sobre todas las cosas un hombre, volteo a verla marchar, fijándose determinadamente en su parte baja. Absorto en esas ideas de "todo hombre que mira a una chica", sintió una mano posarse en su hombro con cierta timidez. Por instinto volteó a ver quién había sido, encontrando el pequeño rostro de un niño, quien con su ropa toda desgarrada, pedía a Deidara unas monedas. Los ojos del rubio casi se llenan de lagrimas, pues al ver a aquel niño de cabellos blancos y ojos pálidos, recordó sus tiempos de infancia (no es que fuera pobre, pero sus padres no tenían dinero suficiente para sobrevivir decentemente).

Ofreció al niño dos monedas y 5 de las 12 galletas que había ordenado. Este al ver su gentileza, bajo su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y se retiró con una sonrisa de aquel lugar. Deidara lo veía marcharse.

-Veo que eres una persona sumamente gentil, Deidara-san…

Se escuchó una voz. Era fría, mucho más fría que la de Sasori. El rubio volteó a ver, encontrándose ahora con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos con párpados ligeramente caídos, dando un aspecto de soberbia y seguridad. Ese hombre era mucho más alto que él, pero no debía de ser mucho mayor que él.

-¿Q-quien es usted, hunn?- Dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

-Soy Itachi…Itachi Uchiha. – respondió sentándose frente a Deidara con cierta distinción. – soy quien te hará la entrevista para UchihArt… Un placer conocerte.

La respiración de Deidara se detuvo unos instantes. Esa persona sería con quien hablaría las siguientes 5 horas o más. Estaba absolutamente nervioso.

Esa persona se veía sería, soberbia, elegante, hasta cierto punto sarcástico. Deidara pudo percibir con esa primera impresión todo aquello.

Pero ante todas las cosas, le parecía un hombre muy atractivo… por tal motivo, se sonrojó aun más. Bajó la mirada.

-E-el placer es mío… unn

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

**Ahora si se pone emocionaante!! ((bueno… no taanto pero zi!))**

**ESPERO REVIEWS!!!!**

**ANDEEEN**

**YO SE Q QUIEREN DEJARME UNOO!!!!**

**JAJAJAJA**

**… biie biie**

**Pronto continua!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

OKEI!! Prometo hacer este capitulo lo más largo posible!!!

PERO X FAVOR!! DELY!!!! NO ME MATES!!! TT^TT quiero vivir para Itachi!!

* * *

El Arte de la Felicidad

…

…

…

-Bien, comencemos la entrevista – dijo Itachi sacando una laptop de su mochila llevaba un gran eslogan de "UchihArt". Abrió su computador y apretó varias teclas. Se quitó su capa y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla. Gracias a ello se podían ver sus bien marcados brazos varoniles.

Entonces en esos momentos, el rubio pudo notar que Itachi no era un hombre mucho mayor que él; si acaso tendría 25 años, pero era exagerar mucho. La realidad es que, ambos eran casi de la misma edad.

-Veo que pediste por mi – intentó hacer entrar en confianza a Deidara, tomó su recién comprado frappuchino y sorbió del popote - …esta bueno. Gracias. ¿Tu no ordenaste nada o que?... Ah claro… galletas…

Deidara puso una cara de descomunal enojo. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para sorber de su bebida? De un tirón se la arrebató.

-¿Quién te crees o qué? ¡ESTE FRAPPUCHINO ES MIO! UNN… YO LO PAGUE CON MI DINERO…

-Vale vale… - Itachi pareció espantarse un poco – ya, no te enojes. Te veías mejor sonrojado.

A estas palabras, Deidara se puso aún más rojo que antes. Estaba enojado y sonrojado.

-¿Qué has dicho? – en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada.

-Que te ves mejor sonrojado… como cuando llegue y…

-¿A ESTO SE REFIERE TU BOLETÍN DE QUINTA CON ENTREVISTA, UNN? – Deidara se levantó de su asiento totalmente enfurecido, señalando con su dedo la cara del periodista y mostrando sus dientes a modo de "perro rabioso".

-¿Y tu… -dijo Itachi sin perder la cordura - …le llamas a esto un entrevistado normal?

Deidara Abrió sus ojos a la par ¿A que se referían con "entrevistado normal"?

-¿Qué me intentas decir? – dijo temeroso el rubio.

Por alguna razón, solo pudo pensar en lo siguiente; Itachi era uno de esos reporteros fraudulentos llamados "paparazzi" que se dedican a espiar a los famosos. Ése sujeto con el que estaba, sabía algo de la vida de Sasori y su amorío con un rubio, así que optó por llamar una tarde soleada a las 5:29 a ese rubio para citarlo en una cafetería, en nombre del boletín "UchihArt", y entonces entrevistarlo majaderamente para sacarle información y entonces hacerle un escándalo al famoso diseñador grafico, ya que la televisión, en ese tiempo, era una total bazofia que necesitaba "el gran escándalo del año" y que tenía como principal presa a Sasori. ¿Cómo llego el rubio a tal conclusión? Solo su maraña en la mente podía responderlo.

-¿Yo? Nada concreto… solo me interesa entrevistarte y punto.

-¿Ah si? Y CREES QUE ME VOY A TRAGAR TU MALDITO CUENTO DE UN JALÓN ¿NO?... UNN

-OK… te diré la verdad – respondió el Uchiha levantándose de su lugar, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesita y mirando más de cerca al rubio con una cara algo molesta. A esto, Deidara pensó que le diría que en realidad SI era un paparazzi… pero la respuesta fue diferente.

-Si decidí hacerte la entrevista a ti, fue porque he estado indagando acerca de tu vida y sé que no tienes experiencia alguna en alguna asociación. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para ti… porque mi columna es acerca de nuevos artistas que desean expresar lo que han estudiado y hecho, para después poner referencias de cómo localizarlo y que así, empresas o negocios los contacten y les ofrezcan un buen trabajo.

Deidara quedó petrificado. Las palabras con las que Itachi hablaba no podían ser fraudulentas. Su persona no mostraba ningún titubeo, solo seguridad pura. O era eso o era un gran "paparazzi actor". Deidara decidió sentarse pacíficamente, bajando su mirada como un niño regañado. Itachi continuó con su sermón.

-…Ya que se ve que no te interesa, si gustas podemos dejar esto así. No eres el único que puede estar en la columna, hay muchas personas que morirían por ella. Vamos, desaprovéchala… quizás a ti no te falte el dinero ni nada… quizás la persona con la que posiblemente estés te mantenga y gracias a ella tengas un techo.

Deidara se levantó exaltado y tomó al Uchiha del cuello.

-Tu… - dijo nervioso - ¿Ya sabes algo de mi vida actual, cierto? – respiro hondo, sin dejar de ver los frívolos ojos de Itachi. – sino… ¿Por qué otra cosa me dirías que "alguien me mantiene"?

- Lo dije por decir – respondió calmado – y por tu reacción puedo ver que es verdad. ¿Hay alguien que paga todo por ti, verdad?

Deidara lo soltó y una vez más, se sentó. Reflexionó un poco acerca de esa última pregunta; si bien tenía algo de dinero en sus bolsillos, la mayor parte de los gastos que eran su responsabilidad (por la edad) los pagaba su pareja.

Todo lo que había dicho el Uchiha era verdad. Le dolió pensar en la manera en cómo el era, de alguna manera, "el mantenido de Sasori".

Pensó en lo buena que sería esa opción; la entrevista, la columna, las referencias y el empleo. Así podría ganar algún dinero, con el cual pagaría a Sasori por toda la ayuda brindada hasta ahora.

Tranquilamente, miró al pelinegro y dijo:

-Perdón. Ignora mi comportamiento…. Me interesa esta entrevista… por favor, hazla, unn.

Itachi miró al rubio con cierta ternura, claro, sin perder su frialdad.

-OK… comencemos la entrevista antes de que me de jaqueca – Itachi escribió algunas cosas en su laptop y comenzó con las preguntas. A esto, Deidara se puso serio; su cara pintaba una seriedad que ni el mismo creía tener.

Las preguntas no fueron raras en absoluto; _¿Cómo comenzaste esto del modelado en arcilla? ¿En quien te inspiras para hacerlas? ¿En cuanto tiempo terminas un trabajo? ¿Actualmente tienes un trabajo fijo?_

Todo relacionado con su profesión. Y a esto, Deidara contestaba con toda seguridad (los nervios que tenía al principio se habían disipado por completo. A todo lo que el rubio respondía, el pelinegro prestaba toda atención mientras escribía.

Al final de las preguntas, Itachi comento:

-Pues… me parece muy interesante esta profesión tuya. Netamente creo que eres alguien muy hábil, y creo también que tendrás mucho éxito. Te felicito. – Sonrió de medio lado.

-Muchas gracias… un – Deidara se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada con cierta sonrisa.

-Una ultima pregunta que de seguro los lectores querrán saber; ¿Qué es el arte para ti?

Deidara le miro a los ojos, sin ningún titubeo, contesto:

-Es algo que podemos imaginar, idealizar, crear, moldear, admirar, capturar su esencia y luego dejar ir, orgullosos de haberlo creado y admirado un instante.

Itachi detuvo su escritura, y meditó unos segundos.

-Así que… dices tú que el arte… ¿es efímero?

-Así es – dijo orgulloso Deidara. Itachi respondió:

-¿Por qué lo dices exactamente?

-Pues me parece absurdo que el arte permanezca por años y años. ¿Has visto todas esas cosas en los museos? Me parece que con el tiempo, esas esculturas, esos cuadros pierden toda esencia con la cual fueron creados en el momento. La esencia no perdura por años, por ello creo que…

-Espera… - interrumpió Itachi, tratando de no enojar a Deidara – entonces… ¿Qué haces tú con todas esas figuras que haces?

-Las destruyo.

Itachi se sorprendió. Jamás, en sus 3 años de periodista, había escuchado que un artista destruyera su arte. Sería absurdo.

-Y… ¿No sientes remordimiento alguno? – pregunto expectante el Uchiha.

-No lo siento… porque esa es mi arte. El arte es una explosión.

No podía creerlo. Ese rubio; ese muchacho gritón y desesperante, resultaba ser una persona irrealmente interesante.

-Es… admirable – por primera vez, Itachi se sintió intimidado. Nunca se había sentido igual con otra persona.

-Arigato… – Deidara se sentía halagado. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso, ni se había interesado por su manera de ver el arte. Nunca se había sentido igual con otra persona.

Las horas fueron pasando. Ninguno de los dos se sentía aburrido. Era increíble tener a una persona como la que tenían enfrente; tan interesante, tan atractiva…

Poco a poco fueron conociéndose más. Un día bastó para platicar de arte, de la vida, de museos, de comida, de países, de gente… del romance.

...

...

...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!! ((DELY!! ESTE SI ESTA LARGO!!!))**

**Gla baja del árbol donde escribió un capitulo largo para dely***

**Chio!!! Este tambien va para ti!!! ESPERO TE GUSTE**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE A TODOS**

**REVIEW! NO LO OLVIDEN…**

**ZHAO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

UUps! Me había tardado un poco en este cap… he estado medio ocupada ((y sin computadora)) pero aquí el siguiente capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten y que nadie quede defraudado n_n

* * *

El Arte de la Felicidad

…

…

…

-No es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada pero… – preguntó Itachi mientras Deidara sorbía un segundo frappuchino y le miraba interesado - … sobre lo que dije hace un rato ¿Es verdad?

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó Deidara.

-…bueno…. ¿Recuerdas que te grite que probablemente alguien te mantenía y que…

Deidara recordó el suceso, y entendió lo que el Uchiha trataba de decirle:

…_No eres el único que puede estar en la columna, hay muchas personas que morirían por ella. Vamos, desaprovéchala… quizás a ti no te falte el dinero ni nada… quizás la persona con la que posiblemente estés te mantenga…_

El rubio respiro hondo. Dejo su frappuchino sobre la mesa y miró a Itachi. Éste parecía inquieto con la pregunta, pues miraba fijamente los ojos del rubio esperando la respuesta. ¿Acaso SI era un paparazzi que quería sacarle información?

-Itachi… - respondió algo indiferente – se hace muy tarde. Será mejor que hasta aquí quede esta conversación. – a esto, el Uchiha bajó la mirada, para después volver a mirar al rubio.

-De acuerdo… ¿Te molestaría que te acompañara cerca de tu casa?

-¿Para que? – preguntó expectante Deidara, sospechando que el Uchiha quería algo mas que "solo acompañarlo". ¿Pretendería espiarlo?

-Bueno… si no quieres no… - los ojos de Itachi ocultaban algo, se veían nostálgicos.

(¿Chantaje?). Al ver esto, Deidara sintió un poco de pena, y decidió entonces tenerlo otro pequeño tiempo con e Uchiha, que bien resultaba también muy interesante. Además, pondría a prueba lo que Itachi realmente quería de él.

...

...

Iban caminando en medio de un pequeño parque. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche. Las luces del lugar se encendían poco a poco. Si bien había cierta tensión entre el rubio y el pelinegro, iban muy tranquilos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Quizás seria el inicio de una muy buena amistad… o eso fue lo que creyó Deidara.

-Etto… - soltó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio que les otorgaba esa noche – ¿Gustas que nos sentemos en aquellos dos columpios un momento? – señaló los dos lugares a lo lejos, a lo que volteó a ver a su acompañante, encontrando su afirmación con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Deidara corrió hacia el columpio, esto le hizo cierta gracia al Uchiha; parecía un niño totalmente ilusionado con aquellos juegos. Aunque eso le agradaba del rubio, había algo más…

ITACHI'S POV

_Demonios…_

_¿Qué le digo? ¿Le digo el verdadero motivo de la entrevista? No por ahora será mejor que así se quede…_

_Pero… no podré resistir mas… espero que no le incomode…_

_Es muy… atractivo._

END ITACHI'S POV

Itachi se acerco al columpio vacío y se sentó, mirando como el rubio, _el pequeño artista_, comenzaba a mecerse como si tuviera 10 años.

-Hace tanto que no subía a uno como este... un – dijo con una gran sonrisa Deidara, pero de repente, recordando su deber de "sacarle información al Uchiha de cualquier modo" dijo – amm... ¿Por qué querías acompañarme?

Itachi le miró serio.

-…Si es preciso, no quisiera llegar ahora a casa. ¿Te acuerdas que te mencioné que tenía un hermano?

-Si… hunn

-…Me odia – dijo son mucha importancia, juntando sus manos colocando sus codos en las rodillas - … y como vivo con el, prefiero esperar a que duerma para no tener que verle su cara de odio hacia mi.

-Oh, ya veo… - el rubio bajó la mirada ¿Sería verdad? Por ahora, era mejor creerle, pero Itachi sospechó que Deidara no le creía.

Hubo silencio, calma.

Después de unos minutos, Deidara bajó del columpio, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia enfrente.

-Ya es muy tarde, Itachi… será mejor que… - no terminó de decir su frase, cuando sintió que caía, y es que había tropezado con una gran roca. Asustado, esperaba el gran golpe de la caída… pero no llegó.

Las manos de Itachi llegaron justo a tiempo; tomó al artista por la cintura, apoyando firmemente sus pies en el suelo deteniendo la caída del chico.

-¡¡Argh!! – exclamó el rubio al sentir cómo el Uchiha hacia fuerza para evitar el golpe, y por impulso, ambos quedaron relativamente muy cerca del otro, casi saboreando el aliento del otro.

-Hum… ¿Es-estas bien? – Itachi miraba al rubio, miraba detenidamente todo su hermoso rostro.

-Ssi… hunn… perdón Itachi… - Deidara también veía fijamente al pelinegro.

La luz tenue de la luna, la soledad de aquel parque, la tranquilidad del momento y el romanticismo… todo parecía estático, esperando a que aquellos dos hombres jóvenes cometieran la peor locura que pudieran imaginarse.

Eran hombres, apenas si se conocían, eran muy atractivos, eran casi inexpertos de la vida… pero tenían atracción mutua. ¿Amor a primera vista?

Deidara veía los labios tan ardientes del Uchiha; eran muy diferentes a los de Sasori. Quería probarlos… lentamente se acercó más a esos labios, buscando el aliento de Itachi para poder degustarlo y embriagarse de deseo.

Itachi no podía resistirse más.

-Dei… - susurró el pelinegro, sin soltar ni un instante al rubio, quien aprisionado, ahora era suyo – tómalos.

El rubio abrió sus ojos a la par - ¿Tomarlos?... ¿Qué? – dijo con una voz temblorosa e implorante a la vez.

-Mis labios… - se acerco más – se que los deseas – se acercó más – como yo… los tuyos.

Itachi había depositado sus labios en los de Deidara, quien cargado de deseo, abrazo "femeninamente" al Uchiha, correspondiendo inconscientemente a su deseo.

Tener de esa manera al otro, los volvía locos. Mil y una emociones corrían por sus cuerpos, tan cercanos… De repente, Deidara recordó la vaga imagen de Sasori, quien al llegar a su mente, hizo reaccionarle y separarse lentamente de Itachi, no queriendo dejarlo. Se había enamorado.

-…Yo… - soltó tímidamente el rubio - … nosotros no debimos… - miró el pecho de su amante, posando sus manos sobre este para sentirlo antes de la despedida.

-Eres… eres realmente hermoso Deidara. Eres una gran persona….

Deidara sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente. Se soltó del pelinegro y se dirigió lejos de ahí diciendo.

-Perdón… es muy tarde… gracias por todo…

Itachi lo detuvo, tomando su mano con sutileza.

-Permíteme volver a verte, Dei… me gustas.

Deidara se soltó y agacho la mirada, se dispuso a partir, susurrando unas palabras que hicieron latir el corazón de Itachi…

* * *

**Aww!! Muy corto muy corto!! Lo se… jajajaja**

**Eso que?**

**Bueno… ESPERO REVIEWS!!! OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**MUY PRONTO LA CONTI n_n bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**_A_****dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

Mmm… pues… sin nada mejor que hacer que escribir el siguiente capitulo… espero que lo disfruten y… ammm la pasen bien! lOl

* * *

El Arte de la Felicidad

…

…

…

Deidara llegó a casa como pudo. Su corazón latía fuerte al recordar ese beso con el periodista. Definitivamente le gustaba, y en el último momento en que estuvieron juntos, bien se lo hizo saber.

Flash Back

_/// Itachi lo detuvo, tomando su mano con sutileza._

_-Permíteme volver a verte, Dei… me gustas._

_Deidara se soltó y agacho la mirada, se dispuso a partir, susurrando unas palabras que hicieron latir el corazón de Itachi…_

_-También me gustas – dijo mientras partía – pero por ahora no hay nada que hacer…_

_-Entonces… ¿Podré volver a contactarme contigo? – gritó a lo lejos, pero ya era tarde, Deidara corría…_

End – Flash Back

El rubio nunca olvidó la relación que tenía con el pelirrojo, y por ello se alejó del Uchiha prontamente para que ninguno de los dos se ilusionara.

Al llegar al departamento, sacó una llave y la metió dentro de la cerradura. Abrió la puerta, encontrando algo de obscuridad, que era parcialmente iluminada por la luz del cuarto de Sasori.

-Danna… he llegado – se quitó sus tenis y los dejo en la entrada.

-Deidara… – se oyó la voz perfecta de Sasori – entra, estoy en mi cuarto. A esto, el rubio dio unos pasos y encontró a Sasori recostado en la cama. Parecía cansado.

Dejó su pequeña bolsa en la entrada de la recamara y se acostó a un lado de su pareja.

-¿Me extrañaste, danna? – dijo el rubio acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras este acariciaba su rubia cabellera, pensante.

-Humm – asintió.

-¿Has cenado ya? Si quieres puedo preparar algo como fideos o…

-Deidara… - irrumpió Sasori, levantándose al mismo tiempo que hacía que su rubio se levantara. Ya sentados en la cama y viéndose uno al otro, Sasori plantó un beso en los labios de Deidara, a lo que éste por impulso cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

-Danna… - se separó lentamente - … ¿Pasa algo?

-Si, quiero que sepas – le toma el mentón y lo acaricia – que a pesar de todas las cosas, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie.

Deidara sonrió, mientras que su danna se conservaba nostálgico.

-Si… hump… pero no me has contestado si ya cenas... – fue interrumpido por un leve empujo que lo acostó, haciendo excitar a Sasori.

-Esta noche quiero saciarme enteramente de ti, Deidara… solo hoy… te lo pido; déjame hacerlo solo esta noche.

El rubio se incomodó un poco, pues para él entregarse a su danna era cosa casi normal, pero había otro factor; había besado a otro hombre ese mismo día y su mente estaba algo revuelta. Sin embargo, quería sentir un poco de placer (pues hacía varios meses que no lo sentía).

-No necesitas pedírmelo, unn… te dejaría hacerlo las veces que fuera necesario…

Lentamente, comienzan con ese juego pasional con el que ambos enloquecían de jóvenes. No terminarían hasta varias horas después.

_-"Nunca olvides que te quiero y eres lo mas importante para mi"_

_-"Ahm… danna… nunca lo olvido… hmmm"_

* * *

Los primeros rayos matinales del sol se escabullían en la habitación de Sasori. Deidara abrió pesadamente sus ojos, destapándose un poco, quitando la sabana de su pecho y dejándola cubriendo su parte baja. Se estiró para recuperar algo de ganas.

-Huuhmm – bostezó, y acto seguido, volteó a ver el lado derecho de la cama donde, se suponía, Sasori permanecía dormido. Pero no era así. Ese lado estaba vacio.

Volteó a la mesa de noche de su lado, buscando algún recado, pero no había nada. Y en esos precisos momentos, cayó en la verdadera realidad que Sasori había ocultado la noche anterior.

La habitación estaba casi totalmente vacía.

La ropa del closet no estaba, los zapatos que habitualmente estaban bajo la cama tampoco estaban. Los objetos, las pinturas de Sasori… no había nada. Solo aquella cama vacía en la cual reposaba Deidara.

Sin preocuparse mucho por la ropa, salió al vestíbulo, a la cocina, a la sala, al comedor… todo objeto de valor para Akasuna no estaba. ¿Le habían robado? No, eso no era lógico. ¿Las había vendido? Mucho menos.

Desesperado, el rubio se asomó por la ventana que daba hacia la calle principal. La calle donde debía estar el auto de lujo de Sasori tenía solo un auto negro. No era el de Sasori, se había ido. ¿A dónde?

Se sentó inquieto en el sillón. Sintió la casa tan vacía, sintió ganas de llorar. En eso, de su celular, llega el aviso de un nuevo mensaje de voz. Marco unas teclas y puso el auricular en su oído. Era de Sasori.

"… (Ruido) Deidara… recuerda lo que te dije. Nunca lo olvides y por sobre todo, no lo dudes. Me… (Ruido) me tuve que ir. Es por mi bien y por el tuyo. (Se oía como si Sasori llorara)… Deidara. Oigas lo que oigas, veas lo que veas… yo te quiero. Te prometo que… (Breve ruido) Este mensaje fue creado el día 10 de octubre a las 6:27 am…" apretó una tecla y detuvo la grabación.

El rubio estaba muy confundido. Trató de llamar al celular del pelirrojo pero estaba fuera de servicio. Puso una y otra vez la grabación para tratar de entenderla o encontrar un mensaje oculto.

La tele programada a las 9:30 de su habitación se había encendido, a lo que Deidara se exaltó. El canal de noticias sonaba a todo volumen.

_-Esta mañana – _se informaba_ – el famoso artista Sasori llegó al hospital donde se encuentra internada Paulette Marie Marionette…_

El rubio oyó que en televisión hablaban de su ahora desaparecida pareja. Como si se tratase de una película de terror, se dirigió sigilosamente a ver la pantalla, con unas pocas lágrimas sobre su rostro (a causa de la desesperación) mientras escuchaba lo que decían.

_-… Como todos saben, la modelo de 19 años de edad fue hospitalizada hace dos días debido a una severa intoxicación…_

Respiró agitadamente ¿A que hora hablarían de Sasori?

_-… Esta mañana, ha llegado el reconocido artista Sasori Akasuna al hospital… - _abrió sus ojos, atento en las imágenes que se transmitían_ - … muchos de los rumores que se especulan en estos momentos es el por qué ha llegado a visitar a la modelo. Se dice que hay una relación sentimental entre ambos…_

No lo podía creer… ¿Sasori, con otra persona? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

_-… Según las declaraciones de una de las intimas amigas de Paulette, ese muchacho visita constantemente su casa, dice que ya hasta viven juntos en unión libre… ¿Sera todo esto verdad? Hemos tratado de entrevistar al joven Akasuna pero no quiere decir nada… (En pantalla, Sasori frente a muchos micrófonos, tratando de evadirlos. Sus ojos están rojos. Había estado llorando)_

Apago la televisión de un solo golpe. Estaba desquiciado, estaba enojado, sentía dolor… y estaba solo.

Su danna se había ido de casa, para ir a vivir con esa tal Paulette.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo había engañado? ¿Desde cuando visitaba su casa? ¿Se había enamorado de ella?... Entonces, ¿Por qué sus ultimas acciones y palabras?

_"Nunca olvides que te quiero y eres lo mas importante para mi"_

Lloraba desconsolado, tirado en el frio suelo de ¿Su cuarto? Esa casa era de Sasori, no de Deidara, pero si su danna se había ido, entonces…

_"Oigas lo que oigas, veas lo que veas… yo te quiero. Te prometo que…"_

…Sintió ganas de destruirlo todo…

* * *

Que tal!! Eh?

Me quedo largo! Y esque hoy si me inspire!!

Aver si no se duermen a la mitad…

LOS QUIERO… ESPERO REVIEWS! BYE


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

Yeep! Ya llegamos al capitulo!.. al capitulo… bueno nose.. pero es la continuación jejejeje… DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**El Arte de la Felicidad**

..

..

..

Deidara estaba casi muerto. Lloraba sin parar en aquel frio cuarto. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el sol ya se había metido.

No hacía más que llorar; llorar y recordar todas las palabras y acciones de su ahora _ex pareja. _¿Por qué? Se preguntaba.

Recordó una vez, cuando uno de sus profesores de la facultad le dijo que era menos que _un alumno mediocre_. Llego a su recamara lleno de rabia. ¿Cómo la desahogó? Hizo figuras de arcilla, las moldeo bruscamente. Espero paciente a que se secaran, y cuando ya estaban listas… las aventó desde el último piso del edificio. Sus gritos de enojo eran oídos por todos.

_-…KATSU!!_

Esta vez no sentía ganas de hacer eso, no con sus figuras… sino con Sasori. Pero él estaba lejos, y Deidara no se iba a quedar con ese sentimiento dentro.

Se dirigió a una habitación del departamento, antiguo estudio del pelirrojo. Hizo figuras de arcilla, para saciar su hambre de destrucción. Cuando estaban listas, las arrojaba al suelo, llorando sin parar.

Hacía arte…

Pasaron horas y horas… no dejaba de crear figuras. No le importaba siquiera que ese material fuera extremadamente caro. Sasori siempre lo pagaba… pero ¿Ahora? Se dio cuenta del enorme error que hacia. ¿Se retractó? De ninguna manera… para desquitar _ese nuevo enojo_, seguía haciendo más figuras, destruyendo más figuras…

..

..

Cuando ya no pudo más, se acostó en el suelo, rodeado de sus bellas obras de arte; ya era media noche y no había comido nada. Estaba destruido por dentro... había olvidado todo... todo su mundo se cayo.

Suena su celular. No contesta, lo deja pasar. ¿Quién se tomaba la molestia de marcar su número? Así de bajo se tornó su autoestima.

Vuelven a llamar... ¿Es Sasori? Prefiere no averiguarlo y se dedica a observar el techo.

Por tercera vez, llaman… El rubio se deseperó. Tomó su celular y presionó la tecla verde.

-QUE DESEA A ESTAS HORAS!? - Grito al contestar... era Itachi.

--//_hola Dei. Amm, veo que llamo en un momento incomodo… creo que te hablo después…_//--

Su corazón se exaltó. Itachi, la entrevista, la revista... el beso...

-No... No, unn... – le detuvo a tiempo. Trató de calmarse. - per-perdona Itachi... ¿C-como estas? ¿Pasa algo?

--//_sólo… quería saber cómo estabas... escuchar tu voz. Aún no olvido lo de ayer…_//--

El corazón del rubio latió precipitado. No contestó a aquello, guardó silencio.

--//_… creo que te incomodo lo que pasó… ¿No es así? No debí hacerlo sin antes conocerte a fondo… es algo que quiero pero, no se si a ti te incomode… así que por ahora te pido perdón_…//--

-...yo - el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en Sasori... "perdón" es algo que no había escuchado en el mensaje de Sasori. Una vez mas, soltó en llanto, haciéndolo notorio para Itachi, que seguía del otro lado.

--//…¡ah! Deidara, vamos ¿Qué pasa? creo que en verdad no hablo en un buen momento, pero si estás mal ¿por qué no… nos vemos? Tal vez pueda ayudarte… si quieres//--

Esa voz... era tan fría, y tan agradable. Vio su alrededor vacío. Una buena compañía no le caería nada mal...

- un... yo... esta... esta bien... quiero verte.

--//ok (Itachi se notaba contento) ¿dónde te veo?//--

-En.. Amm - Deidara no quería salir ni un momento, pero si seguía ahí moriría lentamente, y eso lo sabia- … en el café donde tuvimos la.. la entrevista... mañana a mediodía-

--//ok, te estaré esperando ahí… cuídate, ya no estés triste, no quiero verte así… porque tu rostro es demasiado hermoso para que se manche con lágrimas//--

-mm... arigato, Ita-san... - colgó con una voz dulce. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tan pronto le habían roto el corazón y ya buscaba "el remplazo". No, no era así… se dijo a si mismo, quedando dormido en el solitario sofá de la sala.

..

..

..

Al día siguiente Deidara se arregló como pudo. Seguía deprimido, pero necesitaba tomar aire puro después de todo un día encerrado haciendo arte.

Camino hasta el café. Era temprano, así que se sentó a esperar paciente y nostálgicamente a su _acompañante_.

-…Hola Dei- Itachi puso la mano sobre el hombro de Deidara

-Ita... - vio los ojos carmesí del Uchiha. Esto lo hizo sonrojarse, como la primera vez que lo vio. Pero los ojos del rubio eran diferentes... eran tristes.

Itachi lo notó.

-¿Has estado llorando toda la noche, no es así? – miraba con desvelo al rubio.

-Yo… Itachi… - tomó aire, desviando la mirada – no quiero hablar ahora de ello.

-Humm… menos mal, porque lo que yo te diré te interesará muchísimo.

Se sentó frente a Deidara, mientras la mesera llegaba a tomarles la orden.

-Dos frappuchinos, por favor…

Antes de que la muchacha se fuera, Deidara le detuvo.

-No, un frappuchino y una malteada de chocolate…

Itachi miraba extrañado al rubio, mientras la mesera se iba. De todas maneras, no iba a preguntar nada…

-Veras… amm… ¿Por donde empezar?...

-…- Deidara parecía distraído.

-… Tu entrevista, en mi columna... la editorial la canceló.

El artista abrió sus ojos a la par. ¿Habían cancelado? ¿Por qué?

-… veras es que… Les gustó mucho pero…

¿Les gustó? No entendía nada de eso…

-… Quieren quitarla de ahí… y

-..¿Y que? – Deidara azotó su puño en la mesa - ¿Solo me hiciste venir aquí a decirme que… no me quieren en su estúpida revista? – su inseguridad iba en aumento.

-No… - dijo en tono frio.

-¿Viniste a burlarte en mi cara? Si, claro… pobre rechazado… - tomó su bolsa, dispuesto a irse, pero la mano de Itachi lo agarró con fuerza.

-Te pondrán en una mejor sección… es mas, - tomó aire – te invitarán a una exposición donde quieren que muestres tu increíble arte.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Así de rápido captó. Esta vez su corazón latió de emoción. ¿El, en una exposición presentando sus figuras y destruyéndolas? Era casi un sueño….

Miró que su compañero mostraba una seguridad en sus palabras. No era broma.

-Ten – el Uchiha sacó dos boletos de su bolsillo – Son para ti, para que veas que no es ningún juego…

-Oh!.. Hmmm – asintió Deidara, tomando los boletos sentándose mientras los observaba maravillado. – pero ¿Por qué dos?

-Uno es para ti, y el otro para una persona de tu agrado que desees llevar… ya todo esta confirmado, solo hace falta que firmes directamente en la editorial y tu asistencia estará registrada.

Deidara miraba nostálgico los boletos; sin duda llevaría a Sasori pero… el ya no estaba.

-Dei… - irrumpió Itachi levantándose, mientras que la mesera traía sus ordenes - ¿Gustas ir de una vez a firmar?

-S-si… Humm – no dejaba de pensar en Sasori…

Itachi pagó rápidamente, y dirigió a Deidara hasta la avenida, donde tomaron un taxi. Dentro de él. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta llegar frente a un gran edificio, que tenía un enorme letrero que decía "UchihArt inc."

El pelinegro pagó al taxista. Ambos bajaron y entraron al lujoso lugar. Debido a las fachas que llevaba, el rubio se sintió algo incomodo. Cosa que noto el Uchiha.

-Despreocúpate, terminaremos rápido… pasarás a ver a mi tío y listo.

Subieron por el elevador, Itachi apretó el botón de "piso 7". Las puertas se cerraron, estaban solos.

-Dei… ¿Tienes a alguien que… te acompañe a la exposición? – Itachi rompió cierta tensión.

-Hmmm… la tenia – suspiro el rubio, viendo la puerta del elevador, esperando que se quedara estática por siempre, y que la compañía de Itachi nunca se esfumara – pero… ahora ya no.

-Ahora entiendo tu nostalgia… - sonrió de medio lado.

-No es gracioso… unn… - Deidara se molestó - … es doloroso…

Itachi volteó a verle. - ¿Te duele? ¿Dónde?

Como un niño pequeño, el artista señalo su pecho, mirando a Itachi, como suplicándole que le curara. Una lagrima broto de su ojo.

El Uchiha se acercó pretencioso – ¿a-aquí? – puso su mano sobre la del rubio, y se acercó a su rostro.

Deidara no se apartó, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que Itachi tomara sus labios, y reemplazara los de Sasori de una vez por todas. Quería dejar e sentirse triste… Y así pasó.

Itachi tomó frenéticamente sus caderas, y lo hizo acercarse de golpe, para hundir su boca en la de Deidara. Lo deseaba. Quiso hacer mil cosas en ese momento tan ¿romántico? Deidara por su parte, movía levemente su cabeza, de un lado a otro, no para quitar a Itachi, sino porque así siempre hacía cuando _tenía ganas de más_… y mas.

* * *

Aww!! Demasiado largo no??

XD si voy rapido, disculpen, no quiero entretenerlos demasiado... jajaja eso que

Gracias x leer!!

Ahora van los reviews!!

Jjejeje bye!!! Besoos! Los quiero


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori, Madara, Sasuke e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

Continuación!!! Actualizo rápido xq no hay nada mejor que hacer fanfic!… jajajajaja

INFORME!!: HE PASADO CHIMERA" EN NORMAL CON A!!! jujuujuuu

* * *

**El Arte de la Felicidad**

..

..

..

El elevador iba mas lento que nada. Oportunidad para ambos; sus beso eran frenéticos. Deidara cada vez se iba excitando más con cada caricia. Hacía su cabeza de lado, para que el Uchiha saboreara su cuello. La ropa les empezaba a estorbar… pero ese no era lugar para hacerlo.

Itachi se separó muy a su pesar. Dejando su rostro sudado cerca del rubio.

-No tienes una idea… de cuanto te deseo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

-Itachi… esta mal – reaccionó Deidara, sin apartar a su acompañante – ni siquiera nos conocemos bien…ah… - Itachi tomó su cuello, haciendo que le volviera a besar. El artista levantó un poco su pierna derecha, a lo cual Itachi la cogió con su mano. ¿Se abría paso?

En ese instante, el elevador marcó el piso número 6, mientras se detuvo y abrió su puerta. Frente a ellos, un hombre alto y de cabello largo y erizado, ojos rojos con grandes ojeras marcadas, cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado. Era como Itachi… realmente se parecía a Itachi.

-¡Ohm! – emitió un sonido, sonriendo maléficamente mirando a ellos dos en esa _posición - _… no creí que fueran a_ relacionarse_ tanto… Itachi.

¿Quién era el? ¿Y por qué conocía a Itachi? Se pregunto Deidara, a lo que el hombre leyó en sus ojos.

-Soy Uchiha Madara… un placer conocerte, Deidara… ahora veo cuan atractivo eres…

-¿Uh? – miró a ese hombre con algo de desprecio.

-Tío… - dijo Itachi, soltándose del rubio.

…

Ya estaban en la oficina del tal Madara. Platicaron un rato, acerca de la exposición a la cual Deidara fue invitado. Como toda persona profesional, Madara explico al rubio todos los pormenores del evento. Deidara confirmó la veracidad de aquellas palabras de Itachi… y en un instante firmó.

-Verás que no te vas a arrepentir, Deidara-san… - comentó el mayor de los Uchiha, atrayendo el rostro del artista para hacerle sentir celos a Itachi, quien veía indignado la escena – esta listo; te haremos toda una estrella…

-A-arigato… - se sonrojó, mirando a Itachi.

-Ya verás que… ese Sasori no será ni la mitad de tu sombra – rió descarado Madara, y salió de su despacho, dejando a Deidara sorprendido por el comentario. ¿Por qué de repente le hablaban de él? Empezó a sospechar.

Itachi se acercó a Deidara.

-D-disculpa ese comentario… - tomó el rostro de Deidara, para besarlo una vez mas… pero este apartó su mano y su rostro con un golpe.

-Dime… - gritó – ¿qué saben ustedes de Sasori y yo? Eso que dijo tu tío… lo acaba de confirmar… me siguieron porque saben rumores acerca de él y yo ¿verdad?

-… - el silencio de Itachi lo delataba – antes tienes que escuchar… Deidara.

-Escuchar… nada – tomó sus cosas – me largo de aquí – se levantó, pero fue detenido por Itachi, quien lo acorralo una vez mas.

-Escucha lo que tengo que decir… Madara sospechaba de eso – sujetó a Deidara, quien trataba de zafarse, al borde del llanto. Le recordarían de nuevo a su querido Sasori – y me mandó a seguirte por un tiempo para hacer algunos rumores que destruyeran a ese patán…

-¿P-patán? De que hablas…

-Sasori le quitó la novia a la hija de Madara. Y él lo quiere destruir a como de lugar…

-L-le quito… ¿la novia?

-Si… - tomó aire - … Cheeri, la hija de Madara tiene gustos diferentes… desde el colegio salía con esa chica que han pasado antes en las noticias, de seguro has visto los informes, Paulette fue hospitalizada… ellas se querían mucho, casi como hermanas… pero más que eso. – Se separó de Deidara un poco - Por ser famosa, sus padres creyeron conveniente no dejarla relacionarse con ella. Además, también le consiguieron una buena pareja; ya estaban tras Sasori… y cuando se enteró de… tu relación con él, fue el clavo para "lastimarse" y entonces fue que se intoxico. No quería separarlos, ella no quería que tu… bueno – ladeó la cabeza – es por eso que sabemos de ti… y Madara creía que si lográbamos contactarte, averiguaríamos más cosas de Sasori… y lograríamos separarlos a ellos dos. Por el bien de su hija… y por otro lado, el tuyo…

Deidara miró por la ventana. Esa historia… era desesperante.

-Pero – dedujo Deidara - entonces, si la chica se intoxico porque no quería separarme de Sasori, ¿Por que este ultimo había ido tras ella?

-Porque sus padres hablaron con Sasori hace unos días, y le convencieron de estar con ella… más bien le chantajearon, pues tú estabas de promedio

-¿Yo? – articuló con una mueca de asombro.

-Si… -Itachi se volvió a acercar, y tomo su mejilla melancólico - … le amenazaron con lastimarte si la rechazaba. Aunque la noticia aun no la saben los medios masivos… Por eso hay tanta especulación alrededor. Y el mundo aún no sabe de ti, porque Sasori así lo quiere…

El artista respiro hondo, cerrando sus ojos, y aceptando el sacrificio de Sasori.

-L-lamento no habértelo dicho antes… esto, se supone que no ibas a saberlo. Porque Sasori, como ultima acción antes de dejarte, me pidió que te hiciera la entrevista, y te incluyera en el mundo del arte, haciendo una entrada buena… pero no triunfante, como la que te acaba de dar Madara… El ante todo mi tío odia a Sasori, por lo de Cheeri, pero si el cuidará de el ser amado de su hija, no había nada mas que hacer… aunque considero un plan y tomarte a ti poniéndote como carnada en un magno evento. Pero leyó tu entrevista y sintió que lo que tu hacías, era lo mejor de lo mejor… no creas que solo fue por…

-Alto… - interrumpió Deidara – ya… no sigas por favor… me atormentas mas de lo que ya estoy… - tenía sus dudas pero prefirió callarse.

-Entiendo… hmmm… tenemos que ir a comprar tu material para empezar… con lo que me dio mi tío es suficiente.

-¿Ah? ¿Me compraran el material? – pregunto el rubio.

-Si… nosotros te patrocinamos ahora…

…

…

Salieron del lugar. Pasaron por unas tiendas de arte, donde se iban surtiendo de los materiales necesarios. Cuando completaron todo, se fueron de nuevo al café de siempre. Se sentaron y esta vez ordenaron un gran plato de Arroz blanco (si, en algunos venden eso) y jugos individuales.

-Guhm… - trago Itachi, y cuando lo hizo preguntó - ¿En donde dejaremos tus cosas? Si quieres podemos llevarlas a mi estudio o…

-¿Tu estudio?... ¿puedo trabajar en el?

-Si, bueno… solo recuerda que mi hermano Sasuke casi siempre esta ahí… haciendo cosas con… su… pareja.

-Oh… tiene pareja – sonrío de lado… ¿y tu? – pregunta estúpida de la cual se arrepintió.

-Jajaja… - casi escupe su comida a causa de la risa - … ¿Por qué creerías que tengo pareja? Si ya he hecho lo que he hecho… - sonó pretencioso.

-Ah… amm… perdón, no pensé antes de hablar – se sonrojó.

-Apurémonos para ir al despacho… - evadió el tema.

Cuando terminaron, fueron al despacho con todo y cosas.

-¿Puedo dejarlas aquí? – el artista dejó las cosas en una pequeña mesa, y se sentó en un cómodo sofá que habían en el lugar. Miró a su alrededor, era un estudio bastante espacioso y acogedor. Le recordaba vagamente la habitación/estudio de Sasori. Itachi se sentó a su lado, acariciándolo levemente para no incomodarlo. Veía que Deidara pensaba…

-¿Qué piensas?

-… Todo eso que me contaste… ¿Tu… por qué…? Amm

-Ya se… ¿Por qué te besé aun sabiendo todo lo anterior?

El rubio estaba sonrojado. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mostrando sin querer su cuello, incitando a Itachi a cometer una locura.

-Me duele lo de Sasori… - miraba el techo - … lloré por él, pues no sabia nada… y te agradezco, por ser sincero y contarme hace rato… pero…

Itachi ya se había ilusionado en un principio de las palabras, y ese_ pero_ lo arruinaba.

-Yo se que es difícil – interrumpió el Uchiha - … me ha pasado tantas veces, y quiero que sepas que… te apoyare cuanto sea necesario… no porque Sasori me lo haya pedido… sino porque – tomó la mano de Deidara y la acercó a su rostro, que ya estaba algo sudado por el cansancio y por _el calor_ - … me atraes... mucho.

Iba a besarlo, se subió encima del rubio, abriendo sus manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas, sus rodillas estaban clavadas en el sofá y de alguna manera, hacia que las piernas de Deidara se mantuvieran abiertas.

Deidara no intentó zafarse del agarre. Miraba extasiado a Itachi sobre él. Sintió como su miembro empezaba a estimularse, y sacó un leve y ahogado suspiro:

-Arggh… - Cerró sus ojos, conteniendo esas ganas de _hacer de todo_

-No te contengas, Dei… - incitaba Itachi - … grita, suspira – se acercaba a su cuello, exhalaba su aliento en él. Su miembro también se estaba excitando…

* * *

Uups! Que cruel soy! Asi lo dejo!!

Jujujujujujuju

Besos a todos!... espero reviews! XD

Se les quiere! Gracias x leer


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori, Madara, Sasuke e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

Okei… perdonen por retrasarme un poco, pero bueno… he tenido cosas que hacer, y ademas pienso en dos nuevos proyectos!! Hahaha!... bueno… disfruten!

HAY SASUNARU!!! YEEEEY!

* * *

**El Arte de la Felicidad**

..

..

..

-"Sasori" – pensaba Deidara, aunque sin darse cuenta, en realidad lo había pronunciado; mientras disfrutaba del placer que le iba brindando Itachi, no tenía otra cosa en mente que a "su" Sasori.

Itachi escuchó sus palabras, y rápido se le quitó de encima. Si, lo quería apenas conociéndolo, y pronunciar ese nombre le hizo enfurecer.

-¿I-Itachi? – El rubio se levantó del sofá, viendo a Itachi - ¿P-Por que te detuviste? ¿Pasa algo?

Obviamente, el artista no se había percatado de lo que había dicho.

-No es nada… - el Uchiha sacudió su cabeza – mmm, ¿Tienes hambre?, puedo ir por lo que sea para cenar.

-¿Eh? Ah no, no te preocupes… debería irme ya… - se levanta y toma su bolso. Pero Itachi lo detiene.

-Puedes quedarte más tiempo si lo deseas… oh por cierto… - saca un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón – tu serás uno de los últimos en presentarte en la exposición… este es el horario.

-oh… - Deidara toma el papel y lo lee. Sería el penúltimo en presentarse seguido de… Sasori. - ¿Él estará ahí? – gritó.

En eso, dos personas abren la puerta del estudio.

Eran un pelinegro muy igual a Itachi, y un pequeño rubio muy igual a Deidara, solo que sus cabellos eran cortos. Ambos venían besándose, tan ardientes, que ni cuenta se dieron de la presencia de los mayores.

-Ah… Sasuke – decía el rubiecito, sujetado a la cintura del pelinegro.

-Dobe… no te vayas a correr antes que yo ¿eh? Recuerda que… ¿uh? – Mira dos sombras en el sofá, donde usualmente "hacia suyo al dobe" - …Ahh… Itachi esta en casa, Naruto.

El menor se separa y mira las visitas.

-Oh… Itachi. – mira con desprecio al hermano mayor de su pareja. Distingue al rubio de alado - ¿Y él?

-¿Él? Ah… - también distingue a Deidara - … debe ser su nueva pareja. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh… ah… Deidara, un placer pero no soy pareja de…

-No importa… solo pregunte tu nombre. Itachi ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? Supuse que ya estarías en el departamento…

-Venimos a dejar las cosas de Deidara. Trabajara aquí unos días…

-Tsk… debiste avisarme antes, para irme al departamento a hacerlo con Naruto y no venir hasta acá… – se dirige a la puerta, jalando consigo al rubiecito. ¿Hacerlo? Que vulgar al decir las cosas como eran. – Pasarás la noche aquí ¿cierto? O mejor dicho… pasarán la noche… – mira con maldad a su hermano y a su "amigo".

-Yo creo que si… de todas maneras, no te preocupes. Hoy no me aparezco por allá… – le temía a su propio hermano. Prefirió no discutir – disfruten… la noche.

-Jah… - rió - … yo siempre, hermano. Deberías hacer lo mismo… - abrió la puerta y salió, llevándose a un Naruto molesto (lo harían esperar).

-Yo… - dijo Deidara, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta – será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde – voltea a ver a Itachi – mañana regreso para comenzar a hacer… mi preciada arte – sonríe y se va.

Itachi ya no podía negarlo más. Quería a ese rubio, como pareja; lo quería ya…

…

…

Pasaron los días. El evento se aproximaba. Itachi ayudaba con lo que podía al artista rubio. Estaba nervioso.

-Itachi… y ¿si esto no resulta ser como lo esperé, hump? – decía mientras moldeaba una gran figura de metro y medio aproximadamente.

-¡Tu tranquilo! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es confiar en ti... – decía, moldeando la figura tras Deidara. De vez en cuando pasaba sus manos junto a las del artista, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Ahm… Itachi. ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano ayer? Vi que venía bastante feliz, hunn… - trató de desviarlo.

-Pues… venía a presumirme que tío Madara lo dejará entrar gratis al evento; a él y a Naruto… - dijo serio.

-Oh… ¿Pero para que habría de presumir? Tú también entraras gratis ¿no?

-No… yo tengo que pagar… - se separó y se limpió las manos. No quería que Deidara lo viera así - … siempre mi tío ha tenido preferencia de Sasuke, y a él si lo deja hacer lo que desea, a mi no… nunca me ha dejado hacer lo que quiero. Veme aquí, como periodista. Me lo ordenó mi tío, sino…

-Oh, Itachi… - Deidara lo abraza, tratando de no ensuciarlo - … no te preocupes. Sabes que conmigo es como si entraras gratis. Recuerda que tengo los dos boletos…

-¿M-Me llevaras? – dijo ilusionado. No pensó que Deidara lo llevara; creyó que invitaría a un amigo lejano o algo así.

-¡Claro! Eres quien me ha estado apoyando todo este tiempo… es lo menos que podría hacer por ti…

Itachi lo separa, y clava un beso en sus labios.

-Ya te he dicho que es lo que puedes hacer… salir conmigo…

-Yo… - Deidara se separa – ya te he dicho que es muy pronto para mi… por favor entiéndeme.

-Pero Dei… - unos ruidos interrumpen su conversación. Provienen del baño.

"-¡Dobe!... te digo que ya no te muevas"- susurraba Sasuke, aunque mas bien lo gritaba.

"-Tsk… ¿Qué me dices a mi? Estoy recargado en esta pared llena de vapor… ¿Qué esperabas?"

"-Agggh… debería correr a mi hermano. Hacerlo aquí, en el baño, es más incomodo que hacerlo en el callejón ese…"

"-Jah… Admite que es el lugar mas intrigante de todos…"

Itachi y Deidara se miraron. Prefirieron salir un rato. Al fin y al cabo, la última gran figura estaba lista.

…

Fueron a la cafetería de siempre. Pidieron lo de siempre.

-Ah… bueno. Ahora solo hay que esperar el evento… - decía Itachi.

-Humm – asintió el rubio, sonriente.

-entonces… Deidara; si voy como tu acompañante a la exposición, ¿Me dejaras salir contigo?

-Itachi… te digo que es muy pronto para mí, entiende… por favor…

-Pero eso significa que… ¿Lo consideraras pasando un tiempo? – Itachi no se rendía.

Deidara permaneció callado, mientras sus órdenes llegaban. No iba a negarle a Itachi que le gustaba y mucho, pero tampoco iba a correr a sus brazos tan fácil y pronto.

-L-lo consideraré, Itachi. Hum… - Dijo con una sonrisa.

…

…

…

* * *

**Haha… muy flojo el capitulo verdad?**

**Bueno.. ya para el otro viene el evento… me salto unas cositas y directo al evento!**

**Hahaha… No ya verán…el evento será intenso!**

**Jojo**

**Mil gracias a ls que leen mi fic! Ya… prometo ver donde habrá lemon.. hahahahahaha**

**BYE!**

**REVIEWS!!! Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A!!Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori, Madara, Sasuke e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, yaoi… ((quizas… lemon… aun no lo se))**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

¡Ya en el capitulo del evento! ¡Yeey! Me brinco unas cuantas cosas… a ver si queda como esperé. Unos capítulos más y… no se. Jajajajaja. ¡¡Disfruten!!

* * *

**El Arte de la Felicidad**

..

..

..

Ya eran las 5:00 pm. Itachi y Deidara aún seguían dando los últimos toques para el arreglo del centro de exposiciones. Como Itachi fue quien ayudo al artista con sus preciadas figuras, éste le ayudó de igual manera para la exposición.

-Hunn, Itachi… ¿P-puedes pasarme el otro arreglo para ponerlo aquí? – decía el rubio, arriba de una escalera que era sostenida por el Uchiha.

-Toma… - decía Itachi, pasándole una de las figuras de Deidara que sería colgado en la pared, para darle un toque profesional al evento; además la exposición de Deidara tenía que quedar perfecta. No quería echar a perder ese momento tan importante.

-Bien, creo que nuestra parte ya esta lista, hunn – decía Deidara bajando la escalera, al tiempo que Itachi lo ayudaba, cargándolo de la cintura. Cuando el artista puso sus pies en el suelo, Itachi puso sus labios sobre los suyos. Esta vez, ya no se contenía, y con su lengua, exploraba su interior con descaro. Reía.

-Mmm… ¿sabes que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas contigo ahora, verdad Dei…? – decía Itachi en sus labios.

-Unn… s-si… pero… - alcanzaba a decir el rubio. En eso, Madara llega al lugar con los primeros invitados, quienes ignoran a los presentes y se dedican a observar el lugar. En cambio, el tío de Itachi se dirigía hacia el rubio.

-¡Vaya! Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos… - dice llegando frente al rubio, tomando su mejilla vilmente. Deidara, por su parte, solo bajó la mirada.

Itachi respondió quitando su mano de la cara de su rubio de un solo golpe. – Mas te vale que no vuelvas a hacer eso, Madara… - habló.

-Jah… tranquilo sobrino… solo venía a decirles que comenzaremos en breve. Como notaran, las personas van llegando. Oh... ahí llega tu prima, Itachi…

Madara señala a una chica de cabello negro, brillante, que le llegaba a los hombros; ropa elegante pero varonil, aunque casi ni se notaba, debido a sus llamativos ojos color gris, con una línea como párpado en cada uno, contorneado de igual manera que solía llevar Sasori. De hecho, a Deidara le pareció muy parecida a Sasori en los ojos.

La chica no se acercó a los muchachos. Fue directamente hacia el baño de damas.

-Chicos, diviértanse un rato… - decía Madara, caminando hacia otro lugar - … Deidara, prepárate; tu presentación será en 3 horas…

A esto, el artista se tornó nervioso. Se sentó en uno de los cómodos del lugar. Itachi se le acercó. Masajeó su espalda con una mano.

-Cálmate… todo va a estar bien – sonrió sincero, con sus ojos carmesí a todo lo que daban. Deidara se sonrojó.

-Y-yo… - en ese momento, Una manada de reporteros y camarógrafos se amontonaron en la entrada principal; un famoso artista arribaba al lugar. El artista y el periodista se levantaron. Se miraron, como buscando la respuesta en el otro: "¿Quién es?"

Cuando un par de camarógrafos se apartaron, Deidara pudo ver perfectamente de quien se trataba. Un pelirrojo… Sasori. Al rubio se le iluminaron sus ojos al verlo. Quiso correr hacia él; quiso besarlo, gritarle "¡Danna! ¡Te extrañe!"… quiso _hacerlo_ con él, por un segundo; porque al instante después, divisó a alguien a su lado. Era una chica alta, de cabello quebrado y corto, color café cenizo, ojos café obscuro y piel blanca, no más que la de Deidara. Eran simples sus facciones, pero por alguna razón, parecía muy, muy atractiva… seguro, para Sasori, ella era mucho más linda que Deidara.

O eso pensó el rubio.

Quiso llorar.

¿Celos?

De la nada, dejó de oír todos los sonidos de aquel tumulto, se quedó viendo a eso dos. Eran pareja y, lo que lo hacia mejor, no lo ocultaban a los medios…

La chica se separó de Sasori, depositando un dulce beso en los labios del pelirrojo, susurrándole algo, apartándose de él… sonriéndose mutuamente.

Los medios se iban dispersando en el lugar. Ninguno se dirigió hacia el nuevo artista. Menos mal para él, pues seguía en shock. Itachi lo tomó de los hombros, leyendo su mente, sabiendo que miraba a Sasori, que se acercaba más a ellos, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio, ni de Itachi… no hasta que estuvo frente a ellos; su cara se tornó de alegría… a sorpresa.

-Itachi… D-Dei…Deidara – trató de asimilar la confusión. Se quedó sin palabras.

-Oh, Sasori. Un placer volver a hablar contigo – dijo Itachi. Mientras, el rubio miraba al pelirrojo retadoramente.

-Mmm… D-Deidara ¿C-como te ha ido? – su tono no había cambiado, era el mismo de siempre. Aparentó frialdad, pero en el fondo…

-M-muy bien, Sasori. Gracias – dijo altanero, agarrando a Itachi del brazo para hacerle arder en celos y mostrar sin querer los suyos. Eran tan grandes sus celos, que olvidó por completo todo; la razón de su partida, a Madara, a Cheeri –…veo que has conseguido a la puta que siempre deseaste. Te felicito, unn… – ríe con maldad, acercando su rostro al de Itachi – vamos, Ita. Quiero estar contigo en pri-va-do un rato…

Itachi lo mira con asombro. Le sigue la corriente y se van, dejando a Sasori más que sorprendido, mirándolos llegar hasta el tocador.

Ahí, Deidara sintió ganas de llorar, pero en vez de hacerlo, reía como desquiciado. Mantenía sus manos fijas en el tocador, respiraba agitado, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo.

-V-viste lo que hice ¿Verdad? – reía, mirándose en el espejo, hablándole a su reflejo - … Jah, maldito Sasori. Espero le haya dolido… - mira sus manos, las voltea para ver sus palmas, las acerca a su rostro, cambiando su expresión; ahora derramaba lágrimas.

Itachi se acercó, abrazándolo por la espalda, a lo cual el artista volteó y puso su cara en el pecho del Uchiha, hundiéndose en ella, llorando, suspirando…

-No debiste hacerlo, Dei… - Itachi acariciaba su cabello. La soledad de el pequeño cuarto donde estaba el tocador, hacía que Deidara no pensara más allá y se dejara llevar por el deseo y por la rabia.

-I-Itachi… - se separó el rubio - … b-besame, unn

-… ¿¡Q-Qué!? – Itachi se asombra; esta vez, el rubio cedía ante él, se dejaba llevar… tan solo quería borrar de su mente a Sasori. ¿Qué mejor que en brazos de Itachi?

El Uchiha no lo pensó y se abalanzó hacia él, besándolo. Deidara se mantenía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; solo pensaba en "cobrar venganza". Bien dicen que un clavo saca otro, pero a ninguno le importaba eso. Solo querían dejarse llevar; sentir al otro, tocarlo, acariciarlo…

Un color rojizo iba iluminando aquella habitación y aquellos cuerpos que jugaban. Itachi empujó a Deidara hasta una puerta que daba a un sanitario, reservado para los participantes de la exposición. No había nadie.

Sin separarse, entraron a uno de los baños. Cerraron la pequeña puerta, quedando frente a frente, muy juntos debido al corto espacio. El Uchiha tomó el control de la situación, y fue quien sometió al rubio, quitándole su camisa y bajando su pantalón. Deidara hacía lo mismo con Itachi, o eso trataba; su ansiedad lo hacía reaccionar lento.

A lo que pudieron reaccionar velozmente, fue a la entrada de unas personas. Ambos dejaron de moverse y de hablar, hasta de respirar.

-¡_Cheeri; escúchame por favor_! – decía una chica con voz débil. Por lo que pudieron deducir, eran las dos chicas que Madara había mencionado (su hija y la novia de Sasori).

-_No, no tengo porque, Pau. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tu noviecito y me dejas en paz?_ – respondió Cheeri tranquila. Su voz era dulce.

-_P-pero… Chío_ – respondió implorante - _… sabes que solo te amo a ti. Sasori… el esta conmigo por mis padres, solo eso. Entiéndelo. ¡Te amo!_ – por los sonidos, supieron que se abrazaron.

-_Tonta…_ - dijo Cheeri - … _También te amo. Sabes que soy débil ante ti cuando me llamas Chío…Jah_

-_Chío… - _suenan unos cuantos besos.

Deidara se separó como pudo de Itachi. Las palabras de las chicas lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Itachi se percató de ello

-_"Tsk… falto solo un poco."- _pensó para si mismo el Uchiha.

Ambos esperaron a que las chicas acabaran de hacer su pequeña escenita y salieran de ahí.

* * *

**Que tal!! Perdón x hacerlos esperar tantísimo!! Jajaja… ESPERO REVIEWS! Se les quiere. Gracias n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, Yaoi.**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

Hola a todos! Me he tardado en actualizar debido a unas fallas mentales que he tenido, y cosas por el estilo ((para ser sincera, no recuerdo bien el por qué)) pero paso eso, jeje.

Gracias a todas las que siguen mi fic, y para recomenzar la "espera" les dejaré un buen puñado de letras. Se les quiere n_n*.

* * *

**El Arte de la Felicidad**

..

..

..

-Itachi… - pronunció Deidara en voz baja, esperando que nadie más que Itachi le escuchara. Y así fue; el Uchiha giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, observando el perfil del rubio, quien no le miraba. Estaban entre tanta gente, y eran el centro de atención. La complejidad de decir palabras en ese momento animaba al artista a quedarse callado, mas sin embargo siguió -… olvida lo que ha pasado hace un rato. No debí hacerlo, unn.

Faltaban solo 7 segundos para que Madara terminara de dar su eterno discurso de presentación; estaba a casi nada de extender su mano hacia Deidara, incitándole a dar un paso al frente. Pero antes de eso, Itachi susurró:

-¿A qué te refieres? – su semblante serio daba a entender que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que el rubio de decía. Pero su garganta era un nudo silencioso que trataba de acallar gritos desesperados.

4 segundos y Deidara comenzaría a presentar su arte.

-… Te acabo de utilizar para… No sé para que pero lo hice. Y lo siento Mucho, unn…

-Deidara… - en ese instante, su compañero ya había dado un paso hacia enfrente, y se había perdido entre los aplausos de bienvenida del publico; unos le veían expectantes, otros con interés, otros indiferentes pero al fin y al cabo, lo veían a él. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras su mano quitaba un par de mechones rubios que le estorbaban en la cara. Sus ojos azules se deslumbraban con aquellos reflectores y flashes de cámaras.

Se dirigió al estrado, y quedó frente al micrófono. La multitud se iba silenciando poco a poco, y muchos de los reporteros invitados iban sacando libreta y pluma para hacer cada anotación, cada palabra que el día de mañana hablaría de él en diversos medios.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias a todos, unn – miraba con humildad a toda la gente, sacando su sonrisa una vez más - …esto, para mí es un gran honor estar aquí el día de hoy, y presentarles lo poco que he estado haciendo en estos meses, pero que sin duda ha sido lo más significativo en mi vida y en mi carrera, unn. –aclaró su garganta - Como lo notarán, soy relativamente un novato que viene a presentarse, mas sin embargo no me intimida ni me atemoriza llegar de esta manera; al contrario, estoy agradecido por la manera en que me han invitado, y por supuesto recibido…

Sus palabras firmes resonaban en el lugar. Llegaban hasta los oídos de todos los presentes, incluyendo al pelirrojo Sasori, que se encontraba casi hasta el final de entre los espectadores, sosteniendo por detrás y con elegancia los hombros de Paulette que estaba sentada, sonriendo y manteniendo su vista perdida en algo –o alguien-.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del lugar, Madara iba bajando del estrado dirigiéndose a un lado de Cheeri, mirando con orgullo cómo Deidara hablaba con profesionalismo.

-¿Todo bien? – dijo el Uchiha, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Mientras tanto, ella mantenía su atención en otro lado –en una persona-.

Y así estaban; Cheeri y Paulette, mirándose una a la otra con cierta complicidad, una tan lejos de la otra, sin que nadie mas que ellas se dieran cuenta de lo que se decían con las miradas. Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el movimiento de varios camarógrafos las obligó a deshacer esa conexión.

--//--//--

Itachi se iba acercando a Madara, con la mirada baja pero fija en el artista rubio y los ánimos por los suelos; le hacía feliz ver a Deidara realizar su sueño, pero aquellas palabras que le dijo…

-¡Itachi! – dijo Madara, viendo a su sobrino acercarse - … ¿Qué pasa? Se te ve decaído.

-No es nada, tío. – llega a un lado de Madara y mantiene su vista seria.

-De acuerdo… Oh, por cierto – el Uchiha mayor saca de su bolsillo un sobre para Itachi; se lo entrega - … ya lo he comprado por ti. Es para mañana antes del mediodía. Estate pendiente…

Itachi abrió el sobre; sus manos temblaban, pues ya sabía el contenido de aquello, pero jamás pensó que tan pronto pasaría. En un segundo, sus ojos examinaron lo que tenía enfrente; y en un segundo, ya no tenía esa cara fría de siempre, ahora estaba al borde del llanto.

-¿Q-Qué significa…? – sus manos se extendieron hacia su tío, como regresando aquel trozo de papel que le estaba lastimando, que sabía que llegaría, mas no lo quería.

-Ya esta decidido… - Madara sonrió.

…

-¡Increíble! – exclama el primer espectador de entre el público. Deidara ya había dado su primera muestra de obra de arte en vivo. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en cuanto aquella gran figura blanca tocó el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Pero después de unos segundos, la multitud lo miraba asombrado.

-Esto es mi arte, unn. Es diferente a lo que hayan visto; puede parecer extraño, pero al fin y al cabo, es lo que a mi me motiva…

-¡Esto es basura! – exclama el primer inconforme, quien se levanta desde su asiento en primera fila y se trata de mover para salir de ahí, a lo que varios le imitaban con cierto temor.

-¡Antes de que se vayan, unn! – Deidara extiende sus manos, como ordenando a todos prestarle atención. Dirige su mirada al peliblanco que le había gritado en primera instancia, y le regala una sonrisa desafiante, con la cual se detiene - …permítame preguntarle, señor...

-… - el hombre aquel traga saliva nerviosa, pero se recupera en un segundo y exclama seguro - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué considera que esto que acabo de hacer es "basura", hum? – el rubio ridiculiza la ultima palabra.

-P-porque… - el peliblanco medita un rato - … Porque lo que tú tratas de mostrar es arte que solo dura un rato. ¿Qué es eso? Eso no es arte. Si lo que tú tratas de decir es que el arte debe ser efímero, es porque eres un reverendo idiota.

Los presentes se exaltaron ante esas palabras tan altisonantes, pero en cambio, Deidara permanecía tranquilo -cosa extraña, ya que usualmente cuando se metían con su arte explotaba-.

Esta vez, sabía a la perfección que contestar.

-Si, eso creo. El arte es efímero, para mí… no sé para ti, unn. Me imagino que has de creer que el arte es aquello que dura por siempre… – Sasori le escuchaba atento. Sabía que eso era como una referencia hacia él - …pero en lo personal estoy casi seguro que no valoras ni un poquito el arte en general. ¡Si no eres capaz de percibir lo que es efímero! ¿Cómo esperas apreciar entonces el arte eterno, unn?

Muchos que le escucharon meditaron un rato; otros rápidamente reflexionaron y se dieron cuenta que, de alguna manera, ese rubio tenía algo de razón.

Sasori, por su parte, tomó esas palabras como un halago, y como una gran entrada a su muestra de arte. Ya era su turno.

-Sin mas que añadirles, espero que lo poco que han podido apreciar de mis figuras haya sido de su agrado, unn. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie – miró de reojo al hombre de antes, quien permanecía indiferente ante las miradas que se centraban en él - …Disfruten del ultimo invitado de la noche; todos le han de conocer muy bien… Gracias.

Madara había visto todo el espectáculo. Soltó una risa soberbia y se apresuró a subir al estrado, tomando el micrófono y dando otro discurso para presentar a Sasori…

Sin embargo, Deidara no iba a quedarse ahí; no quería volver a ver al pelirrojo esa noche, ni escucharle. Quizás fuera una descortesía, pero ya lo tenía decidido; saldría de ahí con Itachi e irían a cualquier lugar, y rechazarían la fiesta de agradecimiento que les brindaba Madara –por el éxito del evento-.

El rubio bajó del estrado, se escabulló entre la multitud y se dirigió a paso velóz a la recepción del lugar, sabiendo que el pelinegro le estaba esperando ahí. Y así fue; sentado sobre una silla ubicada cerca de la puerta principal –donde aguardaban cientos de fotógrafos, reporteros y demás paparazzi-, con la mirada baja, y los codos puestos en sus rodillas ligeramente separadas, se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

-Ya es hora, unn. – dijo Deidara. A lo que el Uchiha subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules del rubio.

-Hmmm – Itachi solo asintió. Sus ojos solo reflejaban una infinita indiferencia…

--//--//--

--//--//--

-¡Aaahh! – exclamó el rubio, dejando caer pesadamente la copa. Ya era su séptima copa de vino – Vaya que me la pasé muy mal dentro de ese lugar tan… elegante. ¿Y tu, Ita?

El pelinegro no había bebido casi nada; si al menos había probado la segunda copa, pero hasta ahí.

Estaban sentados frente a frente, en aquella mesa tan grande que Itachi tenía en su departamento. Llevaban un rato platicando y tomando, aunque quien más palabras decía era el rubio.

-…Yo a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo hunn? – Se recuesta en la mesa y continúa - … Primero me pone en mi camino a un ser tan lindo como Sasori… y luego me lo quita sin más ni menos. ¿Q-que es eso? – comenzaba a llorar; estaba ebrio.

Itachi, por su parte, mantenía aún la cabeza baja, mirando el cabello de Deidara esparcido en esa plataforma. No pensaba en nada concreto, solo en esos trozos de papel que le había dado su tío. _¿Cómo se lo diré a Deidara?_ Pensaba para si mismo, hasta que esa misma persona lo sacó de su trance.

-¡Vamos Itachi! ¿Qué no me estas haciendo caso? – el rubio ya estaba arriba de la mesa, frente a frente con Itachi, dejando sus manos en los hombros de éste. En un momento de locura, perdió un poco el equilibrio y se hizo hacia adelante, pareciendo que besaría al Uchiha. Pero no fue así.

Fue Itachi quien se hizo hacia adelante y lo besó prolongada e inconscientemente –y eso que era Deidara quien había tomado de más-.

Cargando entre sus brazos a Deidara, lo llevó a su habitación; abrió la puerta y lo recostó en su cama. El rubio mantenía la vista perdida, a la vez cargada de lujuria y de pensamientos erróneos que ni él mismo podía acomodar. Itachi se acostó encima de él, susurrándole en el oído:

-No sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, Dei. Desde que te conocí, estas en mi mente cada segundo y cada minuto… te he deseado todo este tiempo. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…

-Ita… – pronuncia el rubio, dejándose llevar por una sensación loca que le recorre el cuerpo -… si es así ¿Q-que esperas, unn?... Ahora estoy aquí, solo para ti… h-hazlo… unn.

* * *

Oh mi dios! Que largo!! xD Pero al fin acabé con la conti! Pronto prooonto viene la próxima! Jeje.. GRACIAS POR LEER!

REVIEW!??

Jeje..


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori e Itachi son de: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A**_**dvertencia: ItaDei, leve SasoDei, drama, romance, Yaoi.**

_Relato donde Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y demás personajes NO son de Akatsuki ni del mundo de "Naruto"_

Hola a todos! de nuevo continuando el fic... NO! no crean que lo abandoné nonono! sigue en pie junto con "**Buscando el lugar correcto**" xD.

Lamento mucho el retraso... espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo.. porque es el penúltimo! TToTT no diré mas!... Disfruten.. y millones de gracias por los reviews y la espera n_n'

* * *

-No quiero hacerte daño Dei… - susurraba Itachi, pegado al cuerpo de su rubio. Ya el calor les era sofocante; y sobraba decir que les gustaba, pues ante todo estaban dentro de aquellas sabanas blancas –desacomodadas ante tanto movimiento- sintiendo el tacto y la esencia del otro, dejándose llevar por el placer.

-Hahn… N-no harás nada malo – suspiraba el rubio bajo el cuerpo de Itachi. La penumbra de aquel sitio no le dejaba claro nada al rubio; no estaba del todo consciente, además, cada caricia y cada beso que le proporcionaba el pelinegro hacían que se perdiese aun más. Sentía como lo estrujaba en su interior; era un dolor desgarrador pero placentero. Cuando el Uchiha dio en su punto débil, sin querer, sus pensamientos fijaron en su mente la imagen del pelirrojo, y todo lo que eso conllevaba a resonar le hacían articular temblorosas pero seguras palabras- … nada podría hacerme tanto daño… como el que me hizo… S… Sasori.

Itachi sintió rabia. ¿Por qué de nuevo recordaba a ese pelirrojo? Por un momento pensó en que su cuerpo, produciendo goce en el artista, era solo eso: un mero objeto de placer. Iba a detenerse por completo, pero los ojos de Deidara le imploraban algo.

-Ita… Itachi. Prométeme… que no serás como él… Que no me abandonarás. Q-que no te iras. ¡Prométemelo! – Deidara comenzaba a moverse, mientras se mantenía abrazado al Uchiha. Sus ojos se cerraron, producto de tanta satisfacción y molestia.

-Y-yo… t-te… te prometo…Deidara… - el pelinegro ya no pensaba con claridad. Soltó una lagrima que limpió en un instante y después termino su frase -… t-te prometo que… n-no te dejaré…

-¡Ita...! – gritó el rubio al sentir que ya no podía con esas holeadas de gloria. Pegó hacia sí el cuerpo de su pareja y se dejó llevar –una vez más-.

Comenzó a temblar de frío una vez terminado el acto; Itachi le cobijó con sus brazos.

Sus pensamientos no estaban claros; tenia miedo de irse de ahí, y romper esa promesa que había hecho minutos atrás. Pero era inevitable… se iría de ahí, y probablemente no volvería. Era inevitable y desesperante, saber que después de aquella noche nada sería lo mismo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Mientras todo ello alborotaba por dentro a Itachi, el silencio alrededor se hacia muy incomodo y le exigía al mayor actuar, sin embargo esperaba que Deidara se durmiera al instante – no planeaba tener una platica con el después del aquel acto-. El artista seguía despierto.

- … ¿Qué pasa, unn? – se atrevió a hablar el aun mareado rubio, mirando la cara del Uchiha y acariciando esas preciadas mejillas, depositándoles un beso muy puro.

-Dei… - Itachi le correspondía a esa mirada, mas no pensaba contestar honestamente a la simple pregunta - … Te… quiero… - dijo inconclusamente, sonriendo levemente ante su rubio.

-… También… yo, unn – dijo Deidara fingiendo una sonrisa, tal como su Itachi, pero en el fondo de ella había cierta duda y temor; tal vez un presentimiento. Se engaño a si mismo pensando que nada malo pasaría, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose levar por sus instintos.

-Dei… mi Dei ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – dijo en un susurro el Uchiha, pero ya era tarde. El rubio estaba lejos…

Ninguna luz matinal se asomaba por aquella ventana aún. Eran cerca de las 6:30 am. El cielo estaba teñido de azul profundo y estaba cerca el amanecer.

Deidara abrió pesadamente sus ojos, producto de una pesadilla que le paralizó en sobremanera, a tal grado de espantarle el sueño. Espero unos cuantos minutos, con sus ojos bien abiertos, fijos en la ventana de la habitación… esa habitación tan nostálgica, tan seca -¿Era eso, o de pronto comenzaba a ser sumamente fría?-. Sintió deseo de cobijarse, pero no sentía que fuera correcto; esas sábanas no le pertenecían. Eran de aquel moreno tranquilo, único amigo y confidente desde la partida de Sasori; un inigualable hombre, un perfecto amante, un despreocupado hermano, un travieso niño. Tantas cosas era, y no dejaba de ser simplemente… Uchiha Itachi.

-"… ¿Ita…chi?" – Repitió en su mente el rubio –…Itachi… unn- dijo suave. Cayó de nuevo en un mal presentimiento y gritó - ¡Itachi!

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le exaltó; sabía perfectamente que alguien entraba – o salía- y "ese alguien" sería, sin duda, Itachi (su hermano y su pareja no habían llegado a dormir).

Volteó a ver el lado de la cama, donde se suponía reposaba el moreno… pero no había nadie. Ni nada…

Su corazón latía; sentía como iba entrando en un Deja Vu; incontenibles lágrimas caían de sus ojos, grabando en su mente "Esto ya había pasado…"

Se asomó por la ventana y se encontró con un taxi, quien al momento arrancó en dirección hacia el sur; debido a la altura del edificio donde el artista se encontraba, no logró ver si llevaba pasajero o no. Lo que no sabía es que el taxi si llevaba pasajero… y era ni más ni menos que su Itachi.

Salió al comedor, donde unas horas atrás habían estado tomando. Seguía igual: dos botellas de vino casi terminadas, un par de copas volteadas que habían derramado algo del líquido en la mesa. Solo eso logro ver, hasta que se acercó más y más…

Un sobre colocado en la orilla de la mesa, dejaban asomar un volante de una aerolínea.

-"¿Boletos de avión?" - Era lo mas lógico que pensar – "… El… ¿Se va del país?"

Una llamada al teléfono de la casa le hizo salir de sus ideas. Corrió a contestar, esperando que fuera el mismísimo Itachi el del otro lado de la línea… pero no fue así.

_--//__Disculpe, ¿Señor Uchiha? – Una voz dulce desde el otro lado de la línea - …Hablo desde el aeropuerto. Su vuelo casi va a salir y no ha llegado aún. El autobús ya ha descendido a todos los pasajeros, pero usted no esta. Y su celular esta fuera de servicio ¿Pasó algo?__//--_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del artista. "Gracias… me has dado la información necesaria… hunn." fue lo único que pensó, antes de colgar y salir de ese departamento en busca de Itachi y una maldita explicación.

El aeropuerto estaba plagado de gente; los pasillos estaban tan llenos que caminar por ellos tranquilamente era imposible. Aunque para el mismísimo Uchiha, quien minutos atrás había llegado al lugar con una pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias y una cara de pocos amigos; una frialdad aparente, pues por dentro sentía morir al dejar de esa manera a Deidara. Pero nada podía hacer.

Con movimientos lentos se abría paso entre la gente, avanzando en una dirección perdida –o eso creyó, hasta que se encontró con alguien-.

-Llegas muy tarde, Itachi. ¿Acaso no sabes que odio esperar?

Esa voz tan conocida. Era Sasori

-…lo siento.- Itachi alzó la mirada. Quedó quieto frente a frente con el pelirrojo. En sus ojos veía a Deidara: creía verlo en todas partes, lo cual hacía que quisiera llorar y regresar corriendo hacia sus brazos; a esos brazos que le volvían loco; a esos labios tan suaves y dulces… pero no debía detenerse por eso, no podría contra su sentimiento si se detenía en ese momento - …vámonos.

Ambos hombres se dirigían a una de las puertas, donde abordarían el avión que los sacaría del país. Ahora los pasos de Itachi eran firmes y seguros. Ya no se iba a detener…

-¡¡Itachi!! – un grito lo detiene y lo hace voltear. Obviamente era su rubio.

Su cara reflejaba cansancio, esto gracias a un enorme esfuerzo por correr a toda prisa entre las calles, todo por llegar al aeropuerto; pero además… su rostro también reflejaba una furia inmensa.

-¡¿Qué demonios piensas hacer, unn?! – gritó, acaparando la atención de varias personas. El rubio ni cuenta se daba de eso – ni siquiera de la presencia de Sasori -.

-Dei… - dijo muy bajo Itachi – "Qué hago ahora…?" – pensó mientras miraba a su preciado rubio llorar de rabia.

* * *

_muchas gracias por leer! _

_pronto la continuacion!... _

_espero reviews.._

_lindo dia! n_n_


End file.
